sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 April 2016
03:08 wb SIMU 03:08 Whatever happened to Pandemic? 03:11 thnx Regi 12:44 rip 12:47 Lol 12:53 hi 12:58 SIMU 12:58 12:58 I did what you asked 12:58 wait... what? 12:58 ....? 01:00 nothing 12:24 Hi 12:44 rip 12:47 Lol 12:52 Shit man 12:53 hi 12:58 SIMU 12:58 12:58 I did what you asked 12:58 wait... what? 12:58 ....? 01:00 nothing 01:15 wow i left my own bot in chay 01:15 wb Rael 01:15 chat 01:15 chay 01:15 sorry im really tired 01:17 iz ok 01:18 ive just kinda been aggressively proofreading me and danis collab :u 01:19 collab as in an rp? 01:19 nah it's not for this wiki 01:20 stupid bullshit :v 01:22 o 01:22 okay then 01:53 yup 01:54 yo 01:55 so like 01:55 who wants to collab with me on Aeternum? 01:55 im desperate 01:55 hi object 01:55 hi 01:55 o 01:56 sorry i just 01:56 im really only here because it's my job 01:56 i know 01:58 i gtg cRIES 01:58 sinks into corner 02:22 swooce right in. 02:22 ... does no one like updating the freaking chat css 02:22 Never. 02:23 I'll do that once I finish the staff page. 02:23 I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Dani. 02:24 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond robo-slap. 02:28 Beep boop. I can't do that. 02:28 Beep boop, only Len and Ame can other than you. 02:28 Beep boop. They're always on mobile. 02:30 We only changed CMs, right? 02:31 Should I take AmeBot out? I should, right? 02:31 She is broken. 02:32 I think I've updated everything now. Just give it a few moments for it to load. 02:32 everyone is like "undertale is amazing!" and i'm in the corner trying not to tell them that the creator of undertale created a canon Homestuck album where dave gets pregnant and gives birth to john 02:32 Yes, it's working now. 02:33 You said it. 02:36 do you ever have that one crying song 02:36 I do not feel emotion. 02:36 ,,,, 02:36 do you humans ever have that one crying song 02:36 Damn you. 02:37 omll yeah 02:38 * DaniSkies silently wonders if I'm going to be a lone admin again just like my days on OF 02:38 i wish you wERENT BUT WE hAVE THESE THINGS CALLED 02:39 "VOTES" 02:39 and 02:39 "DESERVING OF ADMINSHIP" 02:39 02:40 then again, i did criticize the voting system of most wikis 02:40 And I quote : If anyone thinks that the Staff votes are fair and fine and dandy, they're not. When we say it's a popularity vote, you bet your ass it is. 02:40 yep 02:40 >contemplates signing up for MSPARP again 02:41 >cautiously looks at dani 02:41 >slowly checks phone 02:41 * DaniSkies squints 02:41 should i 02:41 Mmm. Yes. Be forced into smut RPs with shitty fantrolls. 02:41 nOT AGAIN 02:41 Exactly why we should not. 02:41 #RuinedRoxyForMe 02:42 b-but,,,, 02:42 mousen and centen and debeer 02:42 Your very own off-brand of the Diamond Authority, I see. 02:42 1-800-DID-I-ASK 02:43 No. 02:51 YUS! My name is finally colored. 02:51 In a sexual way. 02:52 you stop that 02:52 * DaniSkies covers MRDbot's mouth 02:52 no that's enough 02:52 It's never enough. 02:52 He was like, 02:53 * DaniSkies covers with a blanket 02:53 Go to sleep. 02:53 i think i crashed him 02:53 "Round two" and I was like, "No. I have to go to work." And he was like, "Bitch!!" 02:53 nope hes back. 02:54 Coral stealing MRD's clothes i mean what 02:54 She would probably drown and die in the gross sweaty smell. 02:54 how romantic 02:55 >http://puu.sh/ooPNs.jpg 02:55 GOD DAMN IT 02:56 friend: what kind of music do you listen to? 02:56 me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttRBI4qwi1U 02:56 You've found my theme song. 02:57 well i sure as heckie hoo hope not 02:58 :3c 02:59 brb, food time 03:04 test 03:04 passed 03:05 o shit 03:05 yoy 03:05 nobody tell andre but florence welch is racist 03:12 k 2016 04 20